To Be Continued
by lieselmeminger13
Summary: This a continuation of the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite. I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this anime I only own this fanfic.
**A New Beginning**

"THAT'S IT! I don't want you near Mitsuki _ever_ again!"

"Bu-but grandma!?"

"Come with me, we are going inside!" She came up to grab me.

"NO!" I said still by Takuto. "I'm not a baby any more! I can make my own decisions! I'm going to be with Takuto!"

"I said come with ME!" she grabed me this time pulling me to the ground. Tanaka came to me and carried me into the house. I was kicking and screaming for about a minute, but then gave in and stopped. I got up and went to the guest house and started to cry on the couch . It felt like I was crying for hours but then I FINALLY fell asleep.

I woke up at 3:30am and started to pack my pink duffle bag. I put a change of clothes and some money. I didn't even bother leaving my grandma a note because I didn't want her to come find me. I yelled one more time, hoping Takuto would listen. He turns around and just stares at me.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" he says looking confused.

"Oh my god! Takuto are you alright…I thought I would never see you or Marico again!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now, do you?"

He suddenly pulled me up into a hug. Its been a week since I've seen him and he's been at my house everyday. My grandma and Tanaka are always leaving us alone. So…that's good!?

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Tanaka asked. Trying to spy on us.

"Ummm…" I look at Takuto unsure what to say. He nods his head. "Sure!"

Just as Tanaka left Takuto started to tickle me and pulled me next to him. I couldn't help but blush a bright red. And I think he was blushing too!

"Here you go!" Tanaka came and we jolted apart.

"Um…..thank you!" Takuto said while getting up, looking like he was about to leave.

"Well, it's getting kinda late!" Takuto said sighing.

"Yeah, well, see you later!" I said with a sad-ish smile.

"Hey! You wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Okay," he said blushing. "I'll pick you up at 8:oo am!"

"Okay, see ya soon!"

I put on my white skirt with my pink and green shirt and let my hair down all the way. Since I've had the surgery, my grandma wanted me to get out the house more.

"Takuto's here!" Tanaka screamed from the main house. I was in the guest house trying to calm down.

"Okay! Bye!"

I walked out the house and onto the sidewalk when Takuto said…

"Wow, you look great!" he said with a slight blush.

"Th-thanks…"

"Oh! Wow! Is this yours?" I said looking at a shiny blue motorcycle.

"No, I'm renting it, but I'm going to buy a new one… I used to have one before I ruined it."

 _ **(A/N: "I used to have one before I drove it off a cliff and died!" lol)**_

"Cool!" I said kind of nervous. _'I can't let my grandma see me on this…'_ But I got on anyways.

We went to the mall and got Takuto and I sunglasses. He looked _sooo_ cute trying them on! Then we got ice cream and walked on the beach.

When we got back to my house, we got off the bike and started walked in the gate to the house.

"Um, Takuto, how old are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Takuto questioned. "I'm 18."

"Oh" I said looking at the ground and sighed. He came closer and pulled me into a hug. "It doesn't matter how old we are or what the age difference is."

Suddenly I couldn't feel anything but Takuto's lips. At that same time, my grandmother had come outside.

At first, I had no idea where it was I was going. Suddenly a memory popped into my head. Then I knew where I had to go. Takuto said that he live a few blocks from the beach. I ran as fast as I could to the apartment building where Takuto said he lived at.

"Let's see… 82..84…and 86 Takuto Kira!"

I raced up the stairs and knocked on his door very hard. He answered in about five seconds _**(A/N: wow Takuto your kinda a stalker now lol!)**_ He was still in his boxers! His face a bright red.

"What are you doing!?It's only 4:00am! Please come back later!" He said sleepy for a second until he noticed that it was me.

He suddenly slams the door in my face. I stand there waiting until he opens the door back up. "Hang on". He closes the door again.

He opens the door again with pants and a shirt on. FINNALY!

"Um… come in! ", he says nervously. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Um, no thanks!", I said trying to keep my cool.

"So um…", he said while walking towards the chair where I was sitting.

"Oh…yeah…um so…", I said trying to get the words out. "I don't agree with my grandma…she just doesn't get love! Ugh! Sometimes I just really hate her! So let's secretly date until I'm old enough! Then we can tell her how I fell in love!"

"Um…I can't…I'm um…I'M MOVING!"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?", I covered my face when I said the last word and began to cry.

"It's ok," he said coming next to me. "Don't cry…I'm moving for a singing job!"

"OH REALLY!?", I said screaming and crying at the same time. "That's great in all, but I'm going to miss you so much!"

"You're starting your new singing career, so we'll meet again and then I'll ask you to marry me. But we have to make a new promise to still love eachother, even if it takes forever."

"Ok, well…umm…meet me by the beach tomorrow. Ok? Um… well bye!"

"Ok, bye!", he said looking confused.

*AT THE BEACH*

"So…I thought you were lying to me that you would actually come today.", I said.

"Well… I had to come for my lover because I have something for you.", Takuto gazed at me.

I didn't notice the snow-printed box he held behind his back. "Oh! I brought you something too!", I said smiling at him. "I hope you like it…"

"I'm sure I will love anything you give me.", he said with a smirk on his face.

I gave my gift to him first, it was a new custom-made blue guitar pick with my name on it. I was blushing when he put it in his wallet as if it were a picture of me on the other side. I couldn't help but notice a picture of fullmoon in his wallet!

"I love it!", he said with a big grin on his face as he gave me my present. When I opened it up… it was a beautiful hand-made necklace with 'Eternal Snow' written on it.

"It's beautiful…", I said that with tears forming in my eyes. He helped me put it on because I "couldn't" put it on myself. "It truly is a beautiful necklace…"

He just smiled happily as he locked eyes with me. I couldn't help but smile and blush at him. "I really do love him a lot…", I whispered that quietly without really knowing it and he heard me say it!

"I love you too, Mitsuki.", blushing as he looked into my brown eyes.

"I'll really miss you!", we said at the same time.

"Well…I'm sorry, but my plane leaves in one hour, I have to go…but DON'T EVER forget our promise to meet each other and get married and have a happy family!", he said while blushing bright red.

"Marry Takuto..?", I said in a whispered voice making sure he didn't hear me. I started to blush.

"Well… bye…. I love you!", he said smiling at his last three words before he turned around and left without looking back.

*6 years later*

(Mitsuki is now 19 and Takuto is now 24)

"Hey, isn't that Takuto singing on the T.V.?!", says Hanski

"Oh yeah! That's my Takuto! I haven't heard his voice in a long time…"

"Hey! Isn't this the song you sung for your auditions?"

"Oh yeah! Umm…New Future!"

I started to sing along with Takuto on the T.V. Then I suddenly heard the front door open and slam shut with a big bang! Then I see two shadowy figures coming to the living room. It was Mrs. Ooshigai and Mr. Wakaogi!

"Hello Mrs. Ooshigai and Mr. Wakaogi! What's up?", I said looking towards them.

"Oh well we have something to tell you!"

"What is it?!", I asked excitedly.

"Come with me, Wakaogi can drive the girls home."

"Ok!"

*In the car*

"Where are we going?"

"To a party."

"Oh, what party?"

"An after party."

"For what star?", I said looking at her.

She just looked forward and payed attention to the road. When we got there, I could have swore I saw Takuto on the billboard out front.

"Ok, Takuto's the star!", she said smiling at me.

"Oh my god, really?!", I said jumping out of the car.

"Yeah, now go and look for him!"

I looked all around and couldn't find him. I was so anxious to see him again. I think I found him but he has short hair now! He was dancing with a pretty girl that seemed about in her twenties. I was so jealous! I suddenly saw the girl get closer and….KISS HIM! I couldn't believe what I just saw. I backed up and bumped into Mrs. Ooshigai. She saw what had happened too and decided to take us home. I cried a little on the way back…

*5 weeks later*

"Hold me tight… I love you….."

FINALLY! My first concert in like forever! Suddenly, I see HIM! …Takuto….! He is in the front row of the concert, then quickly came up onto the stage with a small black box behind his back. He knelt to the ground and opened the box in front of me and everyone in the crowd and said…

"Will you marry me?", he said with a desperate look in his eyes.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes… I will marry you Takuto!", I fell down to hug him and had tears forming in my eyes as I said my answer to him. I had thought I heard him say a small thank you. Then he got up and put the ring onto my finger and kissed me in front of all my fans in the crowd! I thought I was the happiest girl in the world. I knew that I was….. I really do love him. But a fear crept into my mind about the girl at the after party. I ignored it but then told him when we left.

"What about the girl at the after party?"

"SHE kissed ME! That wasn't ME kissing HER!"

"Oh… Ok.", I said smiling. "Then why was she kissing you?"

"I have no idea!", he said. "But don't worry, she was just a creepy fan."

"So where did you move to?", I said.

"You'll see!", He said smirking. He pulled up to a big house that had a lot of land around it. "Here we are!", he told me while opening the door. "I bought it for the both of us."

"It's… AMAZING!", I said while looking up at the big crystal chandelier.

"I knew you would like it!", Takuto smiled brightly at me.

"This house is awesome!", I said while smiling back at him. "You're the best! I love you Takuto." He just stood there smiling at me then he came next to me and pulled me into a hug and kissed me deeply.

"I love you too Mitsuki."

"Hey, who's that?!", I asked staring out of the window. "It looks like… Meroko!?"

"Where? I don't see anyone.", he said.

"Um… I'll be right back!", I told Takuto while still looking out of the window.

"Ok well um be careful."

"I will, I promise!", I turned around and gave him a hug. Then I walked out and saw her again. "Meroko?!", I screamed as loud as I could. "Is that really you?!"

"EH!", she said. "Mitsuki! What are you doing here?"

"I-I live here.", I told her.

"You LIVE here?! Since when?"

"Since today."

"I have to go now, but I'll be back later.", Meroko said then took off. I then turned around and ran into the house, but Takuto was nowhere to be seen.

"Takuto!?", I screamed while walking around the house. "Oh! There you are!", I said finding him in the kitichen. "Wow! This is so big!"

"You like it?", he asked turning around to face me.

"I LOVE it!", I said spinning around the kitchen.

"Good, so do you want to go back to your grandma's house to get your stuff?"

"… MY GRANDMA! … Oh my god… I'm sooo dead when I tell her!"

"Oh, she knows already… She's known about this for about a month."

"WHAT?! Why didn't she tell me?"

"It was a surprise."

"And it's a great surprise!", I said hugging him tight.

"OK, let's go!"

*In The Car*

"Mitsuki, can I ask you something?", Takuto questioned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you happy?", he asked. "Are you happy that we found each other?"

"Of course I am! I love you! I wouldn't change it for anything in the world!"

"OK. Just making sure, I want you to be happy OK."

"OK, I am!", I told him while smiling.

"There's that smile!", he said laughing. "We're here!" We both walked in holding hands when my grandma came outside.

"Oh, Mitsuki! I'm so glad you're here!" She said pulling me into a hug. "I need to give you something!"

"OK, what is it?", I asked her. We walked/ran inside and sat down on the couch. She told Tanaka to get a box and bring some drinks. When she got back she gave me the box and a cup of tea. I opened the box and….. there was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings with a matching bracelet to go with my Eternal Snow necklace! Which I have not taken off once since Takuto gave it to me. "I-It's beautiful… Thankyou so much!"

"You're welcome. It was your mother's, so take good care of it."

"Trust me, I will!"

"You better go get your stuff.", Tanaka said. "It's getting kinda' late."

"OK.", I said getting up. I walked to my room and got my stuff together. I went to my desk and opend the book and flipped to the page with the picture of Eichi and me. "Thankyou…", I whispered. "For everything." I put the picture back into the book and got the rest of my stuff. When I turned around Takuto was standing there blushing.

"Oh… hey… You ready?", Takuto asked.

"Yeah… almost.", I said looking around.

"Almost?"

"I just feel like I'm forgetting something…", We both looked, but everything was packed already. We both sat on the floor looking around. I couldn't help but notice that Takuto was looking at me more than looking around the room. "What is it?", I asked looking at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… uh… Do you remember the day we met? How you we're not supposed to see me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm so glad you could! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Takuto~! That's soo sweet~!"

"Hey do you… uh… Nevermind…", He said looking away.

"Do I what?", I asked moving closer to him.

"Um… Do you still love Eichi?", he asked almost crying.

"No! I love you! Why would you think that I still love Eichi?"

"Well… I saw you talking to that picture…"

"I was telling him thankyou."

"Why? What did he do?", he said looking up at me.

"He made me want to be a singer. He gave me a reason and he helped me."

"how did _**HE**_ help you?", his eyes getting wide.

"He led me… to you…", I blushed looking down.

"… You should get going, it's starting to get dark.", my grandmother walks in telling us. Takuto walked out the door so we could say our goodbyes. "Mitsuki," says my grandmother. "He's a good person. I'm sorry I didn't realize that before."

"Oh, grandma, I'm going to miss you!", I gave my grandmother a hug.

"I'll miss you too! Be careful!", she embraced me back.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter =^w^= MUAHAHAHAHA~ I have this chapter end on a cliffhanger w if this chap gets lots of good reviews I might just continue this fanfic anyway thanks for reading and please just leave** _ **CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISIM**_ **and no hate cuz nobody likes the hate 3**


End file.
